Equipment Manager
The Equipment Manager is similar to some AddOns that allows switching between sets of equipment , originally scheduled for Patch 3.1.0 but was moved to Patch 3.1.2. Excerpt from Q&A with Ghostcrawler User interface Users will be able to access the the Equipment Manager from the lower right corner of the character screen by selecting the right panel expand triangle toggle (►) and selecting the Equipment Manager subtab ( ) at the upper right to show its mode in the right pane. Up to ten gear sets are allowed. This feature was very similar to macros. The Equipment Manager should always be available. Making new sets * Click the slot option controls by any slot you want to change. **You can put the current item in your bags ( ), exclude it from the set ( ), or select an available item ( ). **: **If you want to include an excluded slot, click the yellow circling arrow icon in the slot options. **: * Once you have the set the way you want it, click the "New Set" on the right pane. *: Switching sets * Select the unselected set and click . *: * A checkmark will appear at the right side of the set area when the set is active. *: Saving set changes * Select the unselected set and click . *: * ...or use the current set. *: * Adjust any items in equipment slots with the slot option controls for the current set. ** Click the slot option control by any slot you want to change. ***You can put the current item in your bags ( ), exclude it from the set ( ), orselect an available item ( ). ***: ***If you want to include an excluded slot, click the yellow circling arrow icon in the slot options. ***: * Click . Changing set name or icon * Move you pointer over the set you want to delete and a gear-like options control will appear in the bottom right. *: * Click the gear-like options control and a dialog to change the name and icon will appear. Deleting sets * Move you pointer over the set you want to delete and a delete control will appear in the bottom right. *: * Click the delete control and OK the confirmation alert. Prior to Mists of Pandaria Previously you could access the Equipment Manager from a dedicated armor icon ( ) in the top right-hand corner of the character info window. Before it was on by default, to enable the Equipment Manager, go to the Game Menu (Esc), select the "Interface" option, press the "Game" tab at the upper left, select "Features" from the left pane, and check the "Use Equipment Manager" box on the right. Kategooria:World of Warcraft equipable items Example macros First save your gear set, then using that exact name (ie. Prot), create the following macro: /equipset Prot If you want to switch talent specs, then you will need to add that to it also, so let's assume Prot is your primary spec and Ret is your secondary and you want to swap gear at the same time you swap specs, then your macro would be: For Prot: /equipset Prot /usetalents 1 For Ret: /equipset Ret /usetalents 2 One button equipment & talent changer: #show spec:1 Retribution Aura; spec:2 Devotion Aura /equipset spec:1 Ret; spec:2 Prot /usetalents spec:1 2; spec:2 1 In this situation, the game will equip the Retribution gear then activate the Retribution build when the Protection build is active. It will alternatively equip the Protection gear then activate the Protection build when the Retribution build is active. Again, on the /equipset macro, you have to use the exact name that you saved your gear as, and it is case-sensitive. (Modified from http://www.wowinsider.com/2009/03/24/addon-spotlight-alternatives-to-outfitter/.) Bank limitations The gear manager can take items directly from the bank to the selected slot on a character, but this facility is only available when the bank inventory is open. Simply standing in the bank does not work. Related AddOns This feature has similar functionality, and is probably largely based on the popular auto-armor-equipping addons such as ItemRack and Outfitter. Media Images File:Character window-Equip Mgr pane.png|Equipment Manager pane of Character window File:Character window-Equip Mgr pane-new set.png|Equipment Manager, new set File:Character window-Equip Mgr pane-set selected.png|Equipment Manager, set selected Videos This video is primarily on the Dual Talent Specialization feature but also includes usage of the Equipment Manager. Patch changes * * * * }} References External links Kategooria:World of Warcraft equipable items